House of the Blood Bound
by umitsfanfiction
Summary: It's Senior year and a newbie has come to Anubis house, Zoella Mallorca. She isn't just you average new comer, she is also Victor's niece. What suspicions does Sibuna have about her? What does Victor want with her?


_**A/N:**_** This will be a AU fanfic, so this year will be senior year. Also, Nina came during their freshman year. The Touchstone of Ra and Frobisher being alive didn't happen yet.**

_Name: Zoella Mallorca_

_Age: 17_

_FC: Barbara Palvin  
_

xxx

**ZOELLA'S POV**

I stepped through the doors of _Anubis_, when a woman approached me. "Hello, dear," the woman greeted me, "You're Zoella, right? Victor's niece?" I nodded, "Mhm." Trudy smiled, "Come on, lovely. I will show you up to your room." Trudy lead me up to the room where I was to stay. "You will be sharing this room with two other girls, Nina and Amber," Trudy informed me and I nodded in agreement.

Trudy had already left the room and I was unpacking my things. I still have yet to meet my new roommates. No one else had come yet, because I came earlier than expected. I heard a knock on my door and I turned around, and grinned. "Uncle Victor!" I exclaimed, running up to him and giving him a hug. He hugged me back, "Hope you like the place." "Yep, it's very nice." We both released from the hug and looked at each other. "If anything or _anyone_ bothers you, just tell me," he said. "Okay, Uncle," I smiled at him.

xxx

I was just finished unpacking all of my stuff, then I heard another voice. "Who are you?" A girly voice asked. I turned around to see a blonde girl with a brown-haired girl standing next to her. "I'm Zoella. You two must be my roommates." The two girls almost had shock faces hearing the word 'roommates.' The blonde Barbie wasn't saying anything, but the brown-haired spoke up, "My name is Nina and this is Amber." Nina glanced over at my stuff, "Are you from America?" I nodded, "Yeah." Amber said, "Another American. Goody!" I don't know if she was sarcastic or not, but I didn't really care. "Well it was nice metting you, but I smell cookies. And I'm starving so.." I said while heading out through the door, downstairs.

I checked my phone walking down the stairs. I had bumped into some guy. I looked up from my phone, "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking were I was going." We both took a step back. "It's fine. No harm done," He smiled at me. I think he was American, he had the accent. He looked at me closely, "Have we met before?" he asked. I shook my head, "Nope, I would have remembered." The guy soon had wide eyes, "Wait. You're the girl from my dreams." I chuckled at his comment. His dreams? Really? Before I could question hi about his cheesy pick-up line, Uncle Victor came down. "What is going on?" He questioned while coming down the steps. "Nothing. I was just on my way to get a snack then I bumped into this guy." Uncle crossed his arms, "Okay then." His head gestured me to go ahead to the living area. I walked into the other area hoping that Uncle would not do nothing too bad to the poor clueless boy.

**EDDIE'S POV  
**I bumped into some girl, while walking towards my room. I swore I had seen her in one of my dreams/visions. All she did was just chuckle at my remark. Victor came down asking what was happening and gestured her to leave. Victor looked me in the eyes, "Now, . Do not do anything sneaky with Zoella or there will be great consequences. Do you understand?" I nodded, "Yes, sir." "Okay, now go unpack in your room.

I speed-walked to my room where Fabian was there tuning his guitar. We had already said are 'Hello's' this morning. I threw my bag on the bed and Fabian looked up at me. "Fabian, there's this new girl and I think she's the one from my visions." Fabian put down his guitar and stood up, "What? Are you sure?" "Positive. Then, victor saw us talking and her basically threatened me for talking to her." Fabian tilted his head with a confused face, "Why would victor be so oer-protective of her?" I shrugged at him, "I don't know."

xxx

**ZOELLA'S POV**

I was eating a cookie on the couch, still looking at my phone. I was looking through old photos of my brothers and I, and my American best friend, Avalon. I was smiling at the photos when I heard yelling coming towarsd the doorway. It was a different boy, shouting, "Trudy food!" He ran straight towards the food that was spread across the table, and not noticing me. _Good._ Another guy followed the boy, but this time he actually noticed me. He made his way over to the couch on the opposite side of me, having a smirk planted on his face. "Who might you be?" He asked me. "Zoella. Pleasure I'm sure," I smirked back, sitting up and putting my phone down. "Feisty. I like you. My name is Jerome Clark," He introduced, sticking out his hand. I shook it. We both released from each other's grip. "So, can you tell me who's the food lover over there?" I said, pointing at the guy. "That's Alfie. He's weird, but he's my best friend so I sort of have to deal with it." We both let out a little laugh. "Zoella," Trudy called me, "Victor wants to see you." I got up and gave Jerome the finger salute 'Good-bye.'

I walked up the steps and into Uncle's office. "Close the door behind you, please," He asked politely. I closed the door and noticed that all the shutters were down. That's how you not he has something important to tell you. I looked back at him, "Now what do you need, Uncle? I sat down in one of the chairs across from him. "We need to set some ground rules," he said. "Okay, so what are they?" "You can not call me 'Uncle' around these hooligans. We must not let them know that we are related and I already told Trudy this," he spoke. "So is that it?" He shook his head while getting a box out from under his desk. He opened the box, "Here," he said giving me a ruby bracelet. "Wow. It's beautiful." I said examining it beauty. "It's yours. You will need it for the ritual," He informed. I stopped looking at the bracelet and looked back at him, "The one were I have to give you some of my blood, so you could 'live forever'?" He nodded, "Indeed, my my niece. Indeed."


End file.
